Del amor y la guerra
by Houshi-chan
Summary: Lo siento no voy a poder seguir la historia por motivos personales, ya cuando tenga más tiempo quizás la retome. Gracias por el apoyo
1. Chapter 1

Nota: escribo esto sin fines lucrativos, únicamente con afán de entretener (tanto como me entretengo yo con kakasaku ^^). Los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah. Empecemos ….

"**Del amor y la guerra"**

**By: Houshi-chan**

* * *

><p>Si hay una cosa que nunca se detiene, es sin duda alguna, el tiempo. Para Kakashi este hecho había cobrado especial importancia el día que había recibido aquella carta, la carta que anunciaba un futuro negro. Los pensamientos de Kakashi discurrían sin control rememorando lo que lo llevó a verse envuelto en una misión tan larga y agotadora mientras corría, o más bien volaba, de árbol en árbol intentando alcanzar la ciudad que consideraba su hogar, si quedaba algo de ella. Mientras veía los rayos de luz pasar entre los árboles y quedar rápidamente atrás recordaba el día hace ya 8 años en que partió, dejando al que fue el equipo Kakashi. <em>Hoy en día ya serán tan adultos como yo<em>- pensó mientras sonreía esperando sinceramente volverlos a ver. Hace días que no podía dormir pues la angustia de saber lo que le esperaba más adelante le corroía, así que había decidido aprovechar las noches para acelerar su llegada, todo por una maldita carta.

- FLASH BACK-

Kakashi se encontraba refugiado de la lluvia en un pequeño hostal en medio de la nada, era raro que un establecimiento así estuviera en un sitio como ése, en plena montaña, pero su finalidad era bastante clara. Albergar ninjas. Hace ya una semana que había reportado a Konoha su éxito en la misión que Tsunade le había asignado, una misión larga aunque no demasiado difícil, al menos no para él, y esperaba respuesta para poder volver oficialmente a la villa. Mientras oía la lluvia golpear con ahínco el techo de su habitación pudo distinguir un olor familiar, en la ventana se encontraba apoyada una de las palomas mensajeras de la Hokage, con un pequeño paquete atado a una pata. Kakashi le abrió la ventana y tras darle de comer, pues él debía admitir que con los animales se llevaba bastante bien, aunque huyese de las personas, abrió la carta y la leyó.

_Kakashi tienes que volver enseguida, estamos en alerta pues posiblemente una guerra estalle entre nuestra villa y la aldea oculta de la nube, no puedo decir más. Tus órdenes son estar aquí en 5 días o te damos por desaparecido, no podemos confiar en nadie._

_La Hokage_

En un principio Kakashi no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que estuviesen a punto de entrar en guerra mientras él estuvo fuera? Bueno, 8 años no pasan en balde. Cogió sus pertenencias que consistían en una pequeña mochila con provisiones y su inseparable Icha Icha Paradise y partió.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Por la posición del sol Kakashi podía suponer que llevaba corriendo 5 horas desde la última vez que paró y si no se equivocaba, cosa prácticamente imposible, la silueta de Konoha debería dibujarse al llegar al pequeño claro que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, no fue así. Kakashi se detuvo delante de la sombra de lo que un día fue una villa y que ahora era sólo un montón de escombros, ya no existían las puertas al interior de la villa, ya no existía nada. Empezó a avanzar entre las ruinas haciéndose camino con las manos, apartando madera, ropa, sillas, restos de tejados e incluso algunos animales que habían quedado atrapados en la explosión y carbonizados, la ciudad había sido pasto de las llamas. Sin poder contenerse Kakashi comenzó a buscar inútilmente signos de vida pues en algún lugar la Hokage tenía que seguir viva dado que estas ruinas eran ya viejas, mucho más que el tiempo que había tardado la carta en llegar a sus manos. Intentando recordar lo aprendido en la academia, hace ya 16 o 18 años, recordó que ante un ataque existía un refugio subterráneo donde se ocultaba una ciudad provisional, un refugio secreto que sólo los nacidos en la villa conocían. Sacó un kunai y con un rápido movimiento se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano, con un dedo lleno de sangre dibujó el símbolo de la hoja en la arena e hizo con las manos los jutsus indicados para poder abrir un portal, no era el ninja de las mil técnicas por nada. Ante él surgió una nube de humo que lo envolvió por completo y sobre la superficie de la tierra no quedó nada del ninja copia.

Unos cuantos metros bajo el suelo Kakashi cayó en una pequeña sala circular, iluminada por antorchas, que parecía una especie de sala de recibimiento, la diferencia estaba en que ésta no tenía ningún tipo de puerta que le permitiese acceder a otro lugar. Así que se sentó recostando la espalda contra la pared de piedra y esperó, no mucho después, quizás media hora o así, apareció ante él la ayudante más fiel de Tsunade, Shizune, que lo miró con alegría a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rodeados de un halo oscuro de cansancio y tristeza. Kakashi supuso que era la falta de sol aunque sabía que había algo más detrás de esa mirada cansada. Ella le indicó que la siguiera sin mediar palabra y se giró para avanzar hacia una pared, sin embargo, Kakashi la detuvo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro y la obligó a girarse y mirarlo a la cara. Ella no necesitó palabras para entender a qué se refería "_Están bien" _ le dijo y eso fue todo lo que el ninja necesitaba oír antes de por fin perder la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo lo primero que vio fue una luz blanca, una luz que había visto demasiadas veces como para no saber que se trataba de la inquietante luz de un hospital, al mirar a su alrededor reconoció una habitación como las que habían en el ahora destruido hospital de Konoha, salvo por el hecho de que esta no tenía ventanas. Unos minutos después entró una enfermera de cabello rubio y aspecto alegre, a pesar de su cara que demostraba las arrugas de una mujer entrada en años.

¿Cómo se encuentra señor Hatake? ¿Algún dolor? ¿Molestias en la cabeza quizás?- le dijo mientras le cambiaba las vendas de una herida que se había hecho unas semanas atrás en el bosque.

Me encuentro bien- dijo Kakashi mientras movía el brazo para cooperar con la enfermera, odiaba los hospitales pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba, así que tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

¡Oh! Sólo 4 días, por el estado de inanición y fatiga en el que llegó no esperábamos que recuperase la conciencia tan pronto- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo lo que hacía sentir a Kakashi como si acabase de ir por primera vez al pediatra y éste le hubiera regalado un chupete al acabar.

¿Puedo irme?- preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta, como siempre, sería un rotundo no. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la mujer lo miró con expresión grave y le dijo que sí y que tenía que ir a ver enseguida a la Hokage "Sólo sigue los carteles" le dijo y se fue.

Kakashi se levantó de la camilla sintiéndose ligeramente mareado aunque capaz de caminar sin mayor problema y salió de la habitación, al entrar en lo que él esperaba fuera un pasillo de hospital se encontró con una sala enorme, probablemente del mismo tamaño de alguno de sus campos de entrenamiento con el equipo 7, lleno de camillas con pacientes cubiertos de vendas durmiendo o con ligeros llantos, médicos y enfermeros corriendo a su alrededor ajetreados y voluntariado limpiando y llevando papeles de un lado a otro. Comprendió entonces que el motivo de que estuviera aislado en una habitación era únicamente que era uno de los ninjas claves de Konoha y recordó, como si de una revelación se tratase, que estaban en guerra. Casi sin querer empezó a buscar con la mirada algún destello de rosa, algunos ojos verdes, pero no encontró nada. Ninguna de las doctoras que corrían por los pasillos era Sakura y esto lo hizo sentirse ligeramente decepcionado, aunque sabía gracias a Shizune que la joven kunoichi estaba a salvo.

Observó que en las paredes había unas flechas que señalaban en distintas direcciones, todas ellas con unos carteles asociados, una de ellas, la más grande, señalaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage. La siguió y salió de la angustiosa sala para entrar en un pasillo con paredes de piedra y antorchas para la iluminación, pues probablemente toda la electricidad de que disponían estaba siendo aprovechada en el hospital y las zonas de planificación militar, siguió ese estrecho corredor sin cruzarse con nadie hasta que llegó a un pasillo sin salida con varias puertas a los lados, la primera de ellas indicaba que era la oficina de la Hokage.

Tocó la puerta y al oír el aireado "¡Adelante!" entró con su habitual paso desgarbado, fingiendo que nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le importunaba y observó a la joven mujer (aunque todos sabían que no era tan joven como ella quería) detrás de un escritorio, como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo que esta vez no había ninguna ventana por la que poder entrar repentinamente recibiendo gritos de Tsunade y risas de Naruto o miradas reprobatorias de Sakura, todo lo que había era piedra y fuego.

Kakashi ya era hora- dijo ella mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, con la mirada ligeramente levantada de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, detrás de ella se encontraba la incondicional Shizune, con un libro entre las manos.

Llegué lo antes posible hokage-sama- dijo Kakashi sin importunarse.

Tarde como siempre- dijo ella resoplando- me consta que tu misión fue bien pero dejemos el protocolo para otro momento. Estamos en tiempo de guerra Kakashi, la aldea oculta de la nube nos atacó hace 2 semanas sin piedad por motivos que no te incumbe saber, nuestros principales ninjas se encontraban en misiones y los que quedamos para proteger la ciudad no pudimos resistir lo suficiente, así que aquí estamos- dijo señalando de forma gráfica las paredes- Obviamente no vamos a rendirnos, pero necesitamos recuperar fuerzas, no podemos ofrecer una guerra abierta y es por eso que te necesito, tengo una misión para ti y unos cuantos ninjas más que sabrás cuando llegue el momento- Kakashi la miraba sin decir palabra, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el descenso en el tono de voz de la hokage cuando pasó por alto los motivos que habían desencadenado la guerra, ni tampoco la mirada de Shizune que repentinamente encontró algo muy interesante que ver en el suelo.

Tsunade paró de hablar y se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida, como pensando si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, al llegar a una conclusión en su mente asintió con la cabeza, quizás más para convencerse a sí misma que a Kakashi, y le dijo que lo vería mañana a primera hora en la sala de reuniones, justo la puerta contigua a su oficina. Con esto, volvió la mirada a sus papeles y continuó como si Kakashi no siguiese ahí de pie balanceándose de un lado a otro con una ligera incomodidad, Shizune tomó el relevo y le dijo que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban por una fila interminable de pasadizos iguales a los que había visto Kakashi al salir del hospital Shizune le explicaba la situación actual del refugio.

El refugio fue construido como ya sabes hace muchos años, de ahí la rudimentaria instalación, a pesar de eso Yamato y otros más están haciendo remodelaciones para hacernos más confortable la espera- dijo haciendo una pausa y torciendo los ojos con incredulidad- Como si eso fuera posible. De cualquier manera las habitaciones de los ninjas se separan de las de los civiles pues tenemos armamento y pergaminos de escape al alcance de la mano ya que en cualquier momento podemos entrar en activo.

¿Están ellos ahí?- dijo Kakashi pensando que tanto Naruto como Sakura probablemente ya fueran jounins y que seguramente luchaban en esa guerra igual que Genma o cualquiera de su generación

Naruto sí- dijo Shizune de forma seca, como queriendo cortar el tema- Hemos llegado, tras esa puerta encontrarás tu habitación, la compartes con Genma y Yamato, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, a grandes males grandes remedios- y tras una nube de humo desapareció.

Kakashi quiso preguntarle acerca de Sakura, pero aparte de que Shizune no le hubiera dado tiempo tampoco pensó que fuera algo de vital importancia en ese instante, así que sencillamente abrió la puerta que se encontraba ante sí y entró. Dentro se podía respirar el olor a tabaco tan propio de un refugio ninja y la iluminación no era mucho mejor que la del pasadizo que acababa de abandonar, en una mesa se encontraban unos ninjas jugando a las cartas que recordaba haber visto por el cuartel AMBU cuando aún pertenecía a esa división, en las paredes había unos armarios empotrados, probablemente llenos de armas, que se encontraban sellados con un sencillo jutsu se protección, de esos de no dejar al alcance de los niños. La sala era circular y no muy espaciosa y en el fondo opuesto a donde se hallaba Kakashi se hallaba otro pasillo desde el que no podía divisar el final "_Este sitio es como un jodido laberinto"_. Avanzó por ahí pues supuso que esas eran las habitaciones hasta que divisó una figura que venía hacia él, cuando la oscuridad le permitió distinguirla mejor pudo observar un hombre alto, más que él mismo, con pantalones negros reglamentarios y una camisa negra, lo único que se salía de lo normal era una brillante chaqueta anaranjada que le cubría los brazos y parte del torso y un chillón pelo amarillo en punta "_Naruto…"_

¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó el hombre frente a él mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kakashi tirándolo al suelo- ¡aún sigues siendo capaz de matar cien enemigos de una vez pero no puedes esquivarme cuando te abrazo!- le dijo mientras reía, su voz tenía el mismo volumen molesto de siempre salvo por el hecho de que se había vuelto una voz profunda, más masculina y su risa era más calmada y madura.

Creo que pesas algo más que antes- dijo Kakashi intentando quitarse de encima al joven de naranja, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de Naruto venía una figura mucho más silenciosa, tenía cuerpo de mujer y llevaba el uniforme jounin de Konoha, el chaleco verde con los pantalones negros y una camisa negra manga larga, una coleta larga y del color de la noche le caía sobre un hombro y unos ojos blancos inexpresivos lo miraban fijamente- Tú también has crecido Hinata- dijo viendo como la muchacha se sonrojaba aunque esta vez no se encogió sobre sí misma ni bajó la mirada- El tiempo pasa para todos supongo- le respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto probablemente sabía dónde se encontraba la que fue su única alumna y al ver lo contento que estaba el rubio supuso que no había motivos para preocuparse.

Naruto, ¿dónde está Sakura?- preguntó de forma inocente.

¡Mou! Kakashi-sensei, ¡Sakura-chan no quiere hablar con nosotros! Pero me tienen prohibido decirte por qué, aunque quizás por ser tú…- dijo entre lloros justo antes de ser interrumpido por un tirón de orejas de Hinata- Vámonos Naruto- le dijo la joven Hyuuga- Kakashi me alegra haberte visto otra vez- le dijo mientras arrastraba a Naruto por el pasillo y se alejaban del lugar en el que un perplejo Kakashi los miraba irse. Éste se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando hasta que encontró su habitación, entró y al no ver a nadie se puso a leer su amado Icha Icha hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, o lo que Kakashi supuso que era el día, pues como todas las habitaciones de ese laberinto subterráneo, la suya no tenía ventanas, Kakashi se levantó con energía después de haber dormido lo que calculaba serían unas 10 u 11 horas, en una mesilla a su derecha se encontraba el desayuno con una nota al lado de la enfermera que lo había atendido el día anterior, en la que le decía que ella le proporcionaría el desayuno hasta que su tratamiento de complementos vitamínicos acabase (Kakashi era un hombre fuerte pero todo ser humano necesita vitaminas). Tras comerse el bowl de arroz y la sopa de miso y beberse una bebida con un polvito blanco que él esperaba que fueran vitaminas, se puso su ropa habitual, similar a la que llevaba Hinata el día anterior, y salió hacia la sala de reuniones que la Hokage le había indicado. Al llegar escuchó una voz femenina que le indicó que entrase.

La sala era más bien un tribunal, en ella se encontraba una tarima sobre la cuál se situaba un escritorio en el que estaban sentadas la Hokage y Shizune a su lado, enfrente de ellas, en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba Kakashi, estaban Naruto, Genma, Yamato y una figura femenina que se hallaba cubierta por una capa negra y una capucha que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Genma al verlo entrar le hizo un guiño con el ojo mientras que Yamato se encontraba inmóvil y Naruto no paraba de revolotear alrededor de la Hokage pidiéndole que hablase de una vez. Sin embargo, quien le causó verdadera curiosidad fue la mujer de la capa pues al girarse levemente para mirarlo pudo distinguir un destello de rosa y unos enormes ojos verdes.

¿Sakura?- dijo Kakashi mirándola expectante.

Sí- afirmó ella sin más. Todos se mantenían en silencio, incluso Naruto, como si esperasen que de repente un agujero se abriese en la tierra y se los tragase a todos. Kakashi, sin embargo, se hallaba molesto, muy a su pesar, porque su alumna más inteligente, la que una vez lo miraba con admiración y cariño, no era capaz de dirigirle más que un "Sí"

Quítate la capa, creo que tu viejo sensei se merece algo más que verte tras una cortina- le dijo él con tono ligero, intentando sonar casual pero con la entonación autoritaria propia de un líder al que no se puede decir que no.

Ella obedeció y retiró la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, desabrochó la capa en la parte delantera del torso y la dejó caer al suelo, Kakashi sintió como todos los ojos de la habitación se dirigían a él pues no pudo evitar contener la respiración, algo nada usual en el ninja copia. Delante de él se encontraba una Sakura totalmente diferente a la niña inocente que dejó una vez. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo tenía a la altura de la cintura, su cuerpo se había desarrollado de forma que había curvas prominentes en los sitios indicados, llevaba una camisa roja similar a la que solía usar de pequeña, sólo que ésta estaba cerrada hasta la altura del ombligo y a partir de ahí se abría dejando entrever su vientre y le caía a los lados más o menos hacia la mitad de los muslos, llevaba unos shorts negros ajustados rodeados por un cinturón donde llevaba el bolso para los kunais y los shurikens y además tenía unas botas hasta la mitad de las piernas, las cuales eran largas y fuertes (tan bien torneadas que podía leerse en ellas el duro entrenamiento de la kunoichi), con la plataforma adaptada para poder correr largas distancias como las botas del propio Kakashi. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de todo fue su rostro, conservaba la belleza juvenil que Kakashi recordaba pero su sonrisa se había borrado y sus ojos verdes mostraban la sabiduría de alguien que ha vivido mucho, algo que no encajaba con el aspecto aún joven de su dueña, aun así, eran unos ojos impactantes. Ella era, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, la mujer más sensual y hermosa que había visto nunca.

Este reconocimiento de su antigua alumna sólo había durado unos segundos, tras los cuales ella volvió a coger la capa, a colocarla sobre su cuerpo y miró hacia el frente, y Kakashi, que no era capaz de articular palabra, decidió imitar su movimiento para centrar su mirada en la Hokage.

Bien, de ahora en adelante ustedes son un nuevo equipo y en los tiempos que corren tendrán que actuar como tal- dijo Tsunade mirándolos a los ojos con expresión grave- Ésta será su misión…

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>¡Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Necesito que me critiquen, realmente aprecio las críticas constructivas pues estoy aquí para mejorar ^^ Si la historia gusta la continuaré e intentaré actualizar a menudo (aprovechando que los exámenes aún están lejos). Gracias por leer!<p> 


	2. Acercamientos

¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, abajo dejo el por qué jeje En fin los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, blah blah blah…. Empecemos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>En capítulos anteriores… <strong>

Este reconocimiento de su antigua alumna sólo había durado unos segundos, tras los cuales ella volvió a coger la capa, a colocarla sobre su cuerpo y miró hacia el frente, y Kakashi, que no era capaz de articular palabra, decidió imitar su movimiento para centrar su mirada en la Hokague.

Bien, de ahora en adelante ustedes son un nuevo equipo y en los tiempos que corren tendrán que actuar como tal- dijo Tsunade mirándolos a los ojos con expresión grave- Ésta será su misión…

**Capítulo 2: Acercamientos**

La sala de reuniones se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, Kakashi pensaba que si en ese momento cayese una gota de agua al suelo su sonido se hubiera oído en todo el recinto, sin embargo, cuando Tsunade comenzó a hablar el sonido más importante era el de la extrema atención que todos prestaban a sus palabras y, a pesar de que el ninja copia conservaba su actitud apática, era obvio que estaba igual de inmerso en la explicación que el resto de sus compañeros.

Como todos saben nos encontramos en una situación muy difícil, la guerra estalló sin que nos lo esperásemos y para serles sincera nos hallamos en una desventaja abismal- aquí la Hokague hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula mientras arrugaba un poco con las manos el papel que sostenía, como si este hecho y no el hecho de que la villa quedara reducida a cenizas fuera el que la incomodaba- de cualquiera manera, el objetivo de la misión que les voy a dar es tan sencillo como el de muchas misiones que ya han llevado a cabo con éxito, sin embargo, la forma de conseguirlo no es tan amena y es por eso que recurro a mis mejores jounins, si ustedes fallan en esta misión y no vuelven con vida, Konoha perderá a sus mejores guerreros, es decir, lo perderemos todo- esta vez fue el turno de los oyentes de apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, pues nunca habían oído a la Hokague hablar así, ella jamás daba por supuesto que sus mejores ninjas morirían, y no era la muerte en sí lo que los perturbaba pues un ninja podía morir cualquier día, era más bien la contemplación de la muerte como algo posible cuando para ellos nunca lo había sido.

Es por ello que les tengo que explicar el motivo de que a la aldea oculta de la nube le interese tanto hacerse con nuestra villa. Desde hace algunos años la división científica de Konoha ha llevado a cabo experimentos para poder desarrollar nuevos y más avanzados jutsus, sin embargo, hace sólo un año descubrimos un jutsu con un poder tal que si una villa con ansias de poder se hiciera con él el resto estaríamos perdidos. La función de este jutsu es absorber por completo el chakra del contrincante y asimilarlo como tuyo, es decir, lo dejas indefenso y tú eres el doble de poderoso, con lo cual, como comprenderán, es incluso más importante que el propio sharingan pues no tienes que agotar tu chakra para vencer. Una vez nos dimos cuenta de esto decidimos que el jutsu debía permanecer en completo secreto, a pesar de ello, hace unos meses uno de los portadores del secreto fue a una misión que acabó mal y el secreto salió a la luz, lo que hizo que el actual jefe de la aldea oculta de la nube esté detrás de este poder y haya atacado nuestra villa para conseguirlo.

Su misión es infiltrarse en la aldea, averiguar qué tipo de arma están desarrollando para destruirnos, interceptarla y traerme a su líder con vida para que sea juzgado. Por supuesto, no se opondrán a que el líder sea de nuevo Kakashi por su experiencia en este tipo de misiones. Quiero que partan mañana a primera hora como muy tarde, ¿alguna pregunta?- dicho esto Tsunade tomó un trago de una bebida de carácter sospechoso que se encontraba en su mesa y se detuvo a mirarlos como esperando que no hicieran ninguna pregunta hasta que vio que Kakashi abría la boca para hablar- ¿Sí Kakashi?.

Hokague-sama, no logro comprender por qué no podemos matar al líder de la aldea oculta de la nube en vez de traerlo, ¿no es tomarse demasiadas molestias?- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza como intentando quitarle hierro a la pregunta.

No si tenemos en cuenta quién es el líder- dijo Tsunade intentando por todos los medios dar el tema por zanjado mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirada alentadora, como si Sakura tuviera la respuesta de todos sus problemas.

¿Y quién es? ¿No era Tendou el líder?- dijo Genma sorprendido- hace unos años estuve en esa aldea y él lo era.

El líder es Sasuke- dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo de la sala que había permanecido apagada durante toda la conversación, todos se giraron para mirar la procedencia de la voz y pudieron observar a Sakura apoyada contra una pared al lado de la puerta, al ver su expresión grave todos cayeron en la cuenta de a qué Sasuke se refería y la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto dio un golpe sobre el escritorio de Tsunade, haciendo que Shizune pegara un pequeño salto y con un un gesto de tensión en la cara dijo- Si es Sasuke el que está causando todo este revuelo, lo traeremos de vuelta y recibirá el castigo que se merece- dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes asentir al oír a Kakashi decir que quería verlos a todos en el área común de los dormitorios en 15 minutos para hablar de los detalles de la misión.

Una vez Naruto salió por la puerta todos echaron un último vistazo a Tsunade y lo siguieron, salvo Sakura que se quedó en la habitación por petición de la Hokague. Mientras Kakashi caminaba por esos interminables pasillos de antorchas no podía evitar pensar en lo que Sakura estaría hablando con su maestra en esos momentos, ni tampoco el por qué parecía tan poco afectada por todo lo que ocurría, a pesar de que su actitud demostraba cansancio y una profunda tristeza. Sintió una sensación en la boca del estómago que Kakashi juraría que era curiosidad, curiosidad por saber qué había sido de su joven alumna durante esos ocho años, qué había sido lo que la había quemado de esa forma, qué la había convertido en la hermosa mujer que era e incluso quién la había amado, pues él suponía que al irse Sasuke hace ya tanto años ella no seguiría aún suspirando por él apoyada en el borde de su ventana.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta que conducía al área donde el día anterior había visto a los jounin jugando a las cartas y fumando, tras lo que Kakashi pensaba había sido una hora (debía admitir que se había perdido por el camino) se encontraban todos los integrantes de su equipo en la sala, incluida Sakura. Kakashi tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban dispuestos alrededor de una mesa y los miró esperando captar su atención, para lo cual no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado pues ya todos se encontraban en torno a él observándolo detenidamente.

Parece ser que Tendou dejó de ser el líder de la aldea, como pudieron escuchar en la sala de reuniones, sin embargo, lo más probable es que aún conserve algo de poder y que Sasuke haya tenido que llegar a un acuerdo con él para permitir el tráfico de armas, de cualquier manera, la misión será sencilla. El perfil de Tendou es el de un hombre de mediana edad con una especial predilección por las mujeres, de ahí que todo el personal de mantenimiento de su mansión sean chicas jóvenes y de buena apariencia, además, las considera como seres poco inteligentes- en este punto todos miraron a Sakura la cuál dio un resoplido de desacuerdo- lo que lo hace vulnerable- terminó Kakashi mientras le guiñaba un ojo, como hacía antaño en el campo de entrenamiento cuando decía algo que ofendía a la pelirrosa. Es por ello que Sakura se va a infiltrar en su mansión como criada para averiguar cuáles son sus movimientos y con quién se relaciona mientras nosotros hacemos reconocimiento en los alrededores y hacemos una misión de rastreo en los bajos fondos, lo habitual. Si no tienen ninguna queja o sugerencia nos vemos mañana a primera hora en las puertas de la villa, perdón, en la sala de salida del búnker- dijo mientras todos bajaban la mirada con pesar. Kakashi ya se estaba levantando, acostumbrado a que nadie se opusiese a sus órdenes, cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan- dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en su mirada había desafío y quizás un poco de temor- me parece que un grupo de cinco ninjas de la villa de la hoja infiltrados de repente en la aldea oculta de la nube en plena guerra es algo que ellos podrían estar esperando.

Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr, ¿acaso tienes un plan mejor o alguna queja con respecto a tu trabajo en la misión?- dijo Kakashi con tono autoritario, pues no le gustaba que lo desafiaran, pero al ver que Sakura bajaba la cabeza y no decía nada sencillamente lo dejó correr y se despidió, pudiendo oír mientras se alejaba como Naruto se abalanzaba sobre Sakura para preguntarle por qué había dicho tal cosa.

Al día siguiente Kakashi se levantó tarde pues quería dormir bastante y no le apetecía poner el despertador, se vistió, cogió su mochila con las provisiones lo cual no le llevó mucho esfuerzo pues seguía hecha desde su última misión, comió el desayuno que la enfermera risueña que le había atendido el día que llegó le había dejado en la mesilla de noche y salió hacia el lugar de encuentro con su equipo.

Media hora después llegó al lugar acordado donde se encontraban todos sentados en el suelo con expresión de desesperación, al verlo atravesar la pared (pues esa sala no tenía puertas debido a medidas de seguridad y había que atravesarla utilizando un jutsu especial, según le había dicho Shizune) Naruto se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre él, mientras Kakashi retrocedía rascándose con una mano el pelo.

¡Mou Kakashi- sensei siempre llega tarde! Llevamos una hora esperándolo- decía entre sollozos.

¿Sólo una hora? Pensaba que llegaba tarde de verdad- dijo Kakashi entre risas mientras a Yamato y Genma se les ponía cara de incredulidad. Kakashi les dedicó una sonrisa a todos y al detenerse sobre Sakura vio que ya no llevaba la capa oscura que llevaba el día anterior, levantó una ceja inquisitiva y la miró a los ojos como esperando una respuesta.

Es incómoda para correr- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y levantaba su mochila del suelo, preparándose para salir. Cuando la joven kunoichi se arrodilló para hacer el jutsu de apertura del portal sobre el suelo, Kakashi recorrió de forma instintiva su cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus interminables piernas que desde el día anterior le obsesionaban, hasta que sintió un codazo en un costado y vio a Genma que lo miraba levantando las cejas.

Es todo un bombón ¿a qué sí? He intentado varias veces entrarle pero no hay manera- dijo mientras la miraba también, sólo que su miraba mostraba una lujuria mal disimulada y, para sorpresa de Kakashi, el cual estaba acostumbrado a oír esa clase de comentarios de la boca de su amigo sin inmutarse, esta vez no le hizo gracia que hablase así de su ex alumna y decidió creer que se debía a una especie de instinto paternal y no a los celos absurdos que sabía que sentía en el fondo de su pecho.

Una vez que todos hubieron salido al enorme campo de ruinas en que se había convertido su antiguo hogar empezaron a correr para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, pues a ninguno le traía buenos recuerdos, y además querían llegar cuanto antes a su destino el cual se encontraba a 3 o 4 días desde Konoha. Mientras corrían entre la maleza Kakashi pudo notar como cada vez que se ponía en cabeza de la fila de ninjas Sakura hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por ir por delante de él, como si estuviesen en una competición en vez de sencillamente corriendo entre los árboles, él decidió no darle demasiada importancia pues pensaba que se trataría de un desafío personal de la kunoichi, o de una especie de entrenamiento, pues aunque ella siempre había sido una chica competitiva el respeto y admiración que le tenía a su sensei le habían impedido competir con él.

Así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas en las que el equipo sencillamente corría en silencio, salvo por una que otra interrupción de Naruto que acababa violentamente acallada por la pelirrosa o por Genma, los cuales no podían tolerar los cantos o la conversación incesante del ninja rubio y mientras los demás parecían ir inmersos en su propio mundo Kakashi iba mirando a Sakura pensando en lo raro que le había parecido su reacción ante las palabras de su amigo cuando aún se encontraban en Konoha, era cierto que la que fue su alumna se había convertido en estos ocho años que él estuvo fuera en toda una mujer, una mujer hermosa, pero de ahí a importarle quién la miraba o el tamaño de sus piernas o la curva de su cintura había todo un trecho que él no quería traspasar, que él no podía traspasar. Y era por eso que le molestaba tanto la pequeña voz en su cabeza que la detectaba a ella como una mujer, como cualquiera de las mujeres que se había llevado a la cama, y no como la niña de 15 años que vio por última vez antes de partir en una larga misión. Además, también estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que ya llevaban muchas horas corriendo ella no paraba de intentar superarlo y Kakashi ya estaba empezando a pensar que realmente eso era un desafío hacia él, harto de tanta reflexión, decidió parar y decirles a todos que pasarían la noche ahí.

Yamato y Genma dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras Naruto no paraba de repetir que tenía hambre. Kakashi les dijo que preparasen el campamento, Naruto prepararía la fogata mientras Genma y Yamato iban a por agua y él y Sakura irían a buscar algo para comer, todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Durante un rato Kakashi y Sakura se movieron en silencio entre los árboles buscando algún tipo de setas y quizás algún conejo extraviado que pudiera cazar cuando escucharon voces, los dos se miraron mientras a un gesto de Kakashi saltaron hacia la rama más alta de un árbol para inspeccionar el terreno. Unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban se hallaban siete hombres riendo y bebiendo alrededor de una fogata, parecían ninjas desterrados de esos que se dedicaban a saquear los caminos, pues estaban hablando de sus últimas hazañas desvalijando a algún pobre comerciante.

Lo mejor es que los dejemos estar, no queremos llamar la atención- dijo Kakashi con tono autoritario esperando que Sakura acatara la orden sin mayor problema, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, en el momento en que la primera palabra salió de su boca Sakura ya se había lanzado a atacar a los ninjas estando en una desventaja de siete a uno. Kakashi dio un gruñido de rabia y se lanzó detrás, pues a pesar de que lo había desobedecido no iba a dejar que luchara sola.

Apenas pisó el campamento de los saqueadores vio como 5 de ellos se habían lanzado sobre la kunoichi mientras los otros dos lo habían detectado a él, Kakashi sacó un kunai y con un gesto rápido derribo al primero de un golpe en la nuca mientras se agachaba para asestarle con el cuchillo en el abdomen al otro. Sakura por su cuenta ya había logrado derribar a dos de sus contrincantes de un solo puñetazo, pues los había mandado contra los árboles vecinos lo que los había noqueado por completo. Los otros tres oponían un poco más de resistencia pues uno de alguna manera había logrado ponerse a espaldas de la kunoichi mientras ella se debatía con los otros dos usando un kunai para luchar con uno y las patadas cargadas de chakra para intentar derribar al otro. Kakashi fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cortarle el cuello al que intentaba atacar por detrás a la joven mientras ésta alcanzaba por fin a uno de los ladrones con una pierna y al otro con un shuriken que había lanzado mientras éste se hallaba enfrascado en una lucha con uno de sus dobles el cuál se desvaneció en una nube de pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Una vez acabó la pelea, Sakura se detuvo para coger aire sin darse cuenta de que Kakashi se acercaba despacio hacia ella, cuando por fin lo vio algo en su mirada la hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol, lo que le impidió avanzar más, justo cuando iba a esquivar el árbol Kakashi se movió lo suficientemente rápido para agarrarla por una muñeca y volver a estamparla contra el árbol con violencia, la rabia dibujada en su mirada, mientras separaba las piernas de la joven con una de sus rodillas para inmovilizarla y que no pudiese huir. Entonces, la joven kunoichi levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a él y se topó de lleno con su ojo negro puesto que el del sharingan seguía oculto por el hitae-ate.

Sakura sabes perfectamente que no seguir una orden de tu líder, poner en peligro tu misión y todo sin una causa justificada es una falta grave, entonces, ¿por qué has atacado a esos ninjas?- dijo Kakashi sin perder ni un segundo la verde mirada de la ninja.

Los he atacado por diversión- dijo Sakura esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Kakashi por su parte se enfureció más por la obvia mentira de la pelirrosa y se acercó mucho más a su cuerpo, para ejercer presión sobre su pecho y brazos y obligarla a no bajar la mirada.

Dime la verdad Sakura- dijo con voz grave y amenazadora.

Porque no creo que tú debas ser el líder de esta misión, Kakashi sensei- dijo mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada, como retándolo a que la atacara de verdad o la castigara por su sublevación.

Sakura pudo apreciar el cambio en la expresión de Kakashi, ésta se relajó y pasó a una expresión de completa sorpresa, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos más y luego bajó la mirada como intentado descubrir qué lo presionaba en el pecho. Sakura se sonrojó pues sabía que era su propio pecho el que ejercía la presión en los pectorales del ninja copia, pues no podía evitar tener la respiración agitada después de la pelea, pero para su asombro Kakashi se detuvo más de lo necesario en su figura y algo oscuro se apoderó de su mirada, algo que ella había visto antes en Genma entre otros, y poco a poco la intensa mirada de su sensei empezó a subir delineando la línea de su cuello mientras llegaba hasta su boca, ahí pudo sentir como el agarre en las muñecas que había ejercido el ninja cuando la atrapó contra el árbol se intensificaba, mientras su mirada se detenía en sus labios, entonces, sin previo aviso, Kakashi se acercó a ella de tal forma que su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensaba que él lo oiría, sin embargo, al rozar su nariz se desvió y dirigió su boca hacia el oído de la joven, donde Sakura pudo sentir su aliento lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Puedes irte- le dijo en un susurro mientras soltaba definitivamente el agarre y se separaba de ella por completo, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que la chica tenía la lepra.

Sakura lo miró una última vez y se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia el campamento mientras él se quedaba un rato mirando el lugar del árbol que hace unos segundos había ocupado la joven, pensando en lo extraña que había sido su confesión e intentando disimular lo acelerada que se encontraba su propia respiración debido a lo excitado que se había sentido al tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Esa noche Sakura no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y Kakashi se limitó a comer y establecer los turnos de guardia antes de retirarse a la rama de un árbol a leer su querido Icha Icha.

A la mañana siguiente, emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la aldea oculta de la nube sólo que esta vez Sakura ya no competía por el primer lugar en el grupo sino que iba la última, con la mirada baja, como discutiendo consigo misma sobre algún tema en particular. El único del equipo que sabía lo que había pasado era Kakashi, y él mismo no podía evitar preguntarse si ella le diría algún día el motivo de tan repentino rechazo de la autoridad.

Transcurrieron así unas cuantas horas en las que sólo se detenían para recuperar fuerzas y después seguían atravesando árboles y arbustos, viendo como la luz les daba cada vez desde un ángulo más hacia el oeste y el cielo se ponía de un color rosa que no indicaba otra cosa sino el fin del día. Esta vez al acampar Kakashi les dijo a Sakura y Naruto que fueran a por agua mientras él, Genma y Yamato hacían el resto de los preparativos del campamento. Comieron entre las discusiones de Naruto y Genma y alguna que otra intervención de Sakura, la cual seguía en la actitud silenciosa y poco participativa con la que Kakashi la había conseguido al día siguiente de volver a Konoha. Establecieron los turnos de guardia en el cuál el último en montar guardia sería Kakashi, aún sabiendo que él nunca dormía la noche entera cuando estaba en una misión, seguían estableciendo guardias para que sus compañeros tuvieran el descanso que se merecían y no perdieran habilidades de vigilia.

Cuando Sakura comenzó su guardia, Kakashi se encontraba junto al fuego leyendo su inseparable libro mientras los otros tres dormían como marmotas, el sonido del fuego y los ronquidos de Naruto era lo único que molestaba el silencio del bosque. Ella se quedó de pie, mirándolo desde el otro lado del fuego, como decidiendo si acercarse a él o no, mientras él fingía que leía y que no se había dado cuenta de su indecisión.

Finalmente Sakura se acercó y se sentó a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego para evitar enfrentar la del que fue su maestro.

Kakashi-sensei…- dijo la pelirrosa dubitativa.

¿Sí?- le dijo él levantando la vista del libro, cuando vio que ella tenía una expresión seria, decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar el libro y regalarle su completa atención.

El motivo de que no quiera que seas tú el que lidere la misión no es porque dude de tus habilidades, las cuales superan con creces las mías, sino porque creo que confías demasiado en mí y es probable que acabe estropeando toda la misión- dijo ella decidiéndose por fin a mirarlo a los ojos, dejando el fuego en segundo plano.

¿Cómo iba mi confianza en ti a arruinar la misión?- dijo Kakashi

¿Recuerdas que Tsunade dijo que un ninja había sido el culpable de que se filtrara el jutsu de absorber el chakra? Cuando me gradué de jounin, tras pasar los exámenes con honores, Tsunade me asignó la misión de infiltrarme en la aldea oculta de la nube pues se rumoreaba que estaban al mando de una importante cadena de tráfico de armas. La misión iba bien hasta que descubrí que Sasuke estaba haciendo tratos con Tendou- al mencionar a Sasuke una mezcla de nostalgia y otro sentimiento que Kakashi no pudo descifrar se apoderaron de la expresión de la kunoichi- entonces perdí el control de la misión y descubrieron el jutsu que habíamos desarrollado en Konoha. En pocas palabras, la guerra que destruyó nuestra villa es mi culpa, todo porque no pude llevar a cabo una sencilla misión de infiltración, y no quiero que esta historia se repita de nuevo, no quiero ponerlos en peligro- dijo la chica mientras apretaba los dientes, Kakashi pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido pues no derramó ni una sola lágrima, parecía que el tiempo y las cosas por las que había pasado la habían endurecido de forma que sólo sintiera rabia de un error que cualquier otro ninja, del rango más alto incluso AMBU, podría haber cometido estando en su situación.

¿Y cómo consiguieron esa información? ¿Es por eso que usabas una capa negra? ¿Por vergüenza?- preguntó Kakashi con sincera curiosidad pues conociendo la inteligencia de la joven le costaba creer que se hubiera dejado engañar, sin embargo, ella lo miró con seriedad y permaneció en silencio, dándole a entender que no le respondería.

De cualquier manera, sabes que nunca dejaré desprotegido a uno de mis alumnos Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo él acercándose a la joven alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, se detuvo unos segundos con la mano en su piel y un silencio extraño, como tenso, se hizo entre los dos; los cuales se miraron como si intentaran decirse algo mutuamente, como si la mano de Kakashi quemara sobre la piel de Sakura y ella quisiera quemarse para siempre. A pesar de eso, Sakura se levantó y se fue hacia donde había quedado su saco de dormir como dando a entender que su turno había acabado.

Gracias Kakashi-sensei, aunque hace años que dejaste de ser mi maestro- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa antes de meterse en el saco y cerrar los ojos.

Kakashi se quedó mirándola en silencio, observando como la sombra del fuego bailaba sobre sus facciones y como acariciaban la curva de su cadera y le daban brillo a sus labios, las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su cabeza como si de un mantra se tratase "_Hace años que dejaste de ser mi maestro…"_ lo que lo hacía pensar en qué eran en ese momento, o más importante aún, _¿qué podían llegar a ser?._

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que le cayó agua al teclado de mi portátil (vaaleee la tiré yo sin querer jeje) y no funcionaba bien y además en la facultad me están intentando ahogar entre libros. Aún así intentaré actualizar más o menos semanalmente.<p>

¡Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que se han suscrito a mi historia o han dejado reviews! ¡Acepto ruegos y sugerencias! (y también críticas de cualquier tipo).

Ja- ne!


End file.
